


i wanna see your face and know ive made it home

by isthepartyover



Series: another day to find you (a stranger things au) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stranger Things AU, im in so deep kids i have so many hcs for this au, some gross sounding descriptions of things but no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: “I’m going,” Shane announces, blood smeared on his face and baseball bat still clenched in shaking hands.They try to argue with him, tell him it's dangerous and he might die and he should really leave it to the adults-Shane barks out a laugh at that one.“I’m going,” he insists, and follows the scientists to the creepy-ass lab and down under to the gaping, disgusting maw waiting for them underneath.





	i wanna see your face and know ive made it home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> Dedicated to Nini, our most lovely fandom librarian <3

“I’m going,” Shane announces, blood smeared on his face and baseball bat still clenched in shaking hands.

They try to argue with him, tell him it's dangerous and he might die and he should really leave it to the adults- 

Shane barks out a laugh at that one.

“I’m going,” he insists, and follows the scientists to the creepy-ass lab and down under to the gaping, disgusting maw waiting for them underneath.

He suits up, ignoring the glances all the adults in the room are giving him, glaring at the entrance to….. Fuck, he doesn’t even fucking know - Hell or something.

He barely knows what’s happening anymore, his entire world pulled apart by Ryan’s disappearance at that dumb fucking party and the pieces shattered just an hour ago by that awful thing appearing-

Shane just wants to get in, find him and Keith, and get out, preferably burning everything on his way out so whatever the hell demons lived there couldn’t follow them back and hurt anyone else.

He’d never felt more angry in his _life_ , stepping into the dark, twisted version of his town, rubber-covered fingers squeezing around his bat, practically daring that awful creature and its friends to _come fucking face him, dammit_.

It feels like a long, long time before they find a trace of movement, a trail of blood from the beast they’d fought leading to the middle school.

And honestly, if that wasn’t hilarious in the grimmest way.

“I always knew middle school was run by demons,” Shane whispers to himself, flinching when the others looked at him questioningly, no wheezing laughter to be heard outside of the soft echo in his head.

The trail leads them through the building, a winding, twisting path covered in what might have been vines or intestines or literally anything else awful and sickening and Shane feels the fear that has been sitting heavily in his gut this entire time, ever since the goddamn party, rise and make him want to vomit or pass out or punch something.

They end up at a door, pushed open and absolutely covered in whatever it was all around the place, a small, terrified sound coming from inside.

Shane pushes it open, the terror making the breath catch in his throat as his eyes fall on the death littering the floor, the small, pale figure in the middle of the room making his companions rush over to soothe the boy and make sure he was okay.

But Shane himself was still looking, scanning the bodies all around on the ground and in the walls until he finally saw the face he’d been searching for, unable to help the cry that escaped him as he stumbled over.

Ryan was too pale and still, all his usual brightness and warmth drained from him in this awful, unnatural space, the disgusting tendrils holding him in place in the wall, one of them shoved in his throat like some horrid approximation of a hospital feeding tube.

Shane felt some sort of distraught, awful nose being punched out of his chest, staggering a little as he desperately pulled the things off of Ryan, panic making his throat close up.

“I’m sorry,” Shane breathes, stomach curling more as he reached out and grabbed the final one curling out of Ryan’s mouth, cringing as he felt the awful slimy texture through his gloves as he began to yank. “Oh, fuck, I hope you don’t feel this-” 

It’s longer than it seems, and Shane gags as the final bit slides out with a sickening noise and he’s finally able to grab Ryan and pull him free, checking him over. 

It’s then that the universe decides it’s not done breaking him yet, as Shane realizes, _oh, fuck, Ryan wasn’t breathing, his heart wasn’t pounding no no no no he couldn’t be too late not when Keith was still fine and he’d been here longer-_  

On autopilot, choking on his own breath, Shane began pumping at Ryan’s chest, CPR classes whirring through his brain along with memories, snapshots of Ryan, smiling, laughing, angry, eyes shining as he teased Shane and talked about fucking ghosts and demons and _no no no no no no no-_

Shane felt the wetness on his cheeks as he tears off his mask and leans down to push air into Ryan’s limp form, pulling away afterwards begging, “Please, Ry, _please,_ I can’t-”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, still pumping at Ryan’s chest, pleading, begging whatever the hell could be out there not to take him, _not now, please-_

Ryan breathed in, and the little fragments of Shane’s world started to put themselves back together.  
  



End file.
